Civil War: Dimension Traveller
by TARDIS1039
Summary: Spider-Man is troubled, is staying registered the best idea? The thought that occurred in the first Civil War, While the Gang fight in the War, Spidey comes across a villain who is 'out of this world', literally! But with the help from Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Man Noir, Ultimate Spider-Man, Miles Morales and Animated Spider-Man to stop the villain! SPIDER-VERSE and CIVIL WAR tie-in!
1. Chapter 1

**You see now it's time to begin the first tie-in for Civil War: A Multi-Crossover, it involves your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man going on this out-of-this-world adventure, I don't own Spider-Man or any other characters that are appearing, so go on, ENJOY! **

"_Was this the right decision? Registering? Iron Man is blubbering about a dragon named Smaug! What is up with the world? WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF IN MY HEAD?!" _Spider_-_Man thought to himself.

After the incident in Stark Tower, Spider-Man decided get a break by swinging around the city.

Spider-Man then noticed something else; a portal with colourful swirls. A figure stepped out of it, so Spider-Man swung by the portal and faced the person.

"Look, even if you are from another dimension, I don't have time for you, so go back to where you came from!" Spider Man requested.

"I bet you have time for me, Spider…" The figure said, with a voice that Spider-Man heard before.

"Wait… Morlun?!" Spider-Man said.

"Greetings, Spider" Morlun smirked. "Can you do me a favour… and die?"

"_Uh, oh, Spidey Sense is tingling…" _Spider-Man thought.

Morlun rushed towards him. Spider-Man automatically dived out of the way. He then shot webs at Morlun's face, but Morlun just ripped it off.

"Out of all the Spiders I have killed, you might be the hardest to catch!" Morlun raged.

"Aww, thank you!" Spider-Man joked.

Morlun shot energy blasts at him, enraged.

"Yikes!" Spider-Man said as he dodged it.

"_I've got to get away from Morlun, but how? Hmm… maybe I can kick him back into the portal!" _Spider-Man pondered to himself.

Spider-Man put his plan into motion when he swung towards Morlun and kicked him into the portal but, unknown to Spidey, Morlun grabbed him and took inside the portal as well.

Before he realised, the portal stopped and Spider-Man was somewhere that he had never seen before. It was Central Park, but destroyed like a disaster had hit it.

"Where am I?" Spider-Man said to himself. "Some post-apocalyptic world?"

"No, It was destroyed by the Inheritors," A voice said.

"Who said that?" Spider-Man said.

"Me," The voice replied.

Spider-Man turned to see someone in a spider costume, just like him. He had black lenses, his main colour of his suit was black, his gloves had talons on his fingers, and his black spider symbol was linked to the black part of the costume. He also had four red arms of his back.

"Who are you?" Spider-Man asked.

"I am Otto Octavius, the Superior Spider-Man from a different dimension," Otto introduced.

"Otto? Aren't you Doctor Octopus?" Spider-Man questioned.

"Yes, but I switched with bodies with Peter Parker" Otto answered.

"Wait, what?!" Spider-Man said.

"Anyways, we need to get to the Safe Zone," Otto said.

"Safe Zone? What?" A confused Spider-Man said.

"Hurry!" Otto said.

"Okay…" Spider-Man said, still confused.

Otto spun a web and swung off. Spider-Man joined him. Soon the two Spider-Men made it to the Safe Zone, where Spider-Man was shocked to see many versions of… him.

"Another Spider-Man? Where did he come from?" One Spider-Man asked.

"Don't know, found him near a portal…" Otto replied.

"Where's Peter?" Otto asked.

"Here!" A few Spider-Men answered.

"No, you idiots, where's the main Peter?" Otto said.

Nobody answered.

"Has he gone?" Spider-Man asked Otto.

"Maybe, but no one knows…" Otto replied.

"I'll find him," Spider-Man said.

Everybody looked.

"Good, some determination, I like that!" A Spider-Man said.

The voice moved from the crowd. It was a Spider-Man but he had part of the Union Jack on his costume instead of a spider symbol on his chest. His costume was all blue expect for his fingers and his upper torso.

"I'm Spider-UK," Spider-UK said.

"Pleasure, are you Peter Parker as well?" Spider-Man asked.

"No, I'm Billy Braddock, a member of the Captain Britain Corps" Spider-UK said.

"Captain Britain? Why are you a Spider-Man?" Spider-Man pondered.

"Do you really need to know?" Spider-UK said.

"Maybe" Spider-Man said.

"Never mind... Anyway, I've got a mission for you, find Mainstream Spider-Man, and recruit more Spider-Men to help stop Morlun and the Inheritors , because they be after more Spider-Men to kill," Spider-UK explained.

"Fair enough, I'll do it!" Spider-Man said.

"Great, you might need some help, so go into that portal to collect them," Spider-UK said.

"We're depending on you" Otto said.

"Okay, let's do this!" Spider-Man said.

So Spider-UK opened up a portal and gave a remote to Spider-Man.

"Use this, It'll help you through the multi-verse," Spider-UK said.

"Thanks," Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man then jumped into the portal, ready to beat Morlun and the Inheritors.

**First Chapter, check! That was the end of the first chapter, It's probably going to have five chapters like some of my other stories, anyways you would probably want to know what who are appearing alongside Spidey, if you don't know, here are the list of Spiders **

**Spider-Man 2099**

**Spider-Man Noir **

**Ultimate Black Suit Spider-Man (Peter Parker) (from the Shattered Dimensions game) **

**Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales) **

**Animated Ultimate Spider-Man **

**Iron Spider**

**Spider-Transformer**

**Spider-Werewolf **

**Spider-Scooby **

**Victorian London Spider-Man **

**Pirate Spider-Man**

**Assassin's Creed Spider-Man **

**Spideypool **

**Indiana Spider **

**Spider-NZ **

**Anyways I'll be updating Civil War and this story and possibly other stories because I might need a break from Civil War. **

**Remember to vote for which dragon The Doctor should ride in "Time Riders"! **

**I'm TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y! **


	2. Chapter 2

The portal swirled around Spider-Man; it was so fast, and it made his head spin rapidly. Spider-Man couldn't make out what was going on.

"Man, this is not how I pictured a dimensional mission!" Spider-Man said to himself.

Finally, the Portal took Spider-Man to his first destination: it looked like London but in the Victorian era.

"_Strange. Otto didn't say anything about time travel… unless this is an alternate past!" _Spider-Man thought as he was falling.

Spider-Man managed to web swing and cling onto Big Ben's steeple, looking onto the surroundings, trying to find this dimension's Spider-Man until…

"_Uh, oh. Spider-sense again. Whose causing it?"_ Spider-Man thought.

Suddenly a figure tackled Spider-Man, and threw him against a nearby building. The figure then landed to confront him.

The Figure revealed himself in the moonlight. Spider-Man wasn't surprised as he was another version of himself, but this Spider-Man looked a bit different…

Victorian Spider-Man had his trademark mask with the web lines. His spider symbol has his red and blue colours but in addition he had a blue waistcoat with a golden fob chain. He also had a black top hat, and instead of white and black eyes, he had copper goggles with white lenses. His left arm had a blue and red shirt with web lines and cuffs on the end of his sleeves. His right arm was a mechanical prosthetic, which was copper and highlighted its gears and cogs. He had a steampunk aesthetic to his look.

"You sir? Being on top of Big Ben? That's stupid and incredibly dangerous!" Steampunk Spider-Man said.

"Listen to me! I am Spider-Man from a parallel world. I'm basically you!" Spider-Man explained.

Spider-Man then took off his mask to reveal his alter ego Peter Parker.

"My name's Peter Parker," Spider-Man said.

"Hmm, same name as me," Steampunk Spider-Man said as he took off his mask to reveal his face.

Spider-Man was surprised to see another Peter Parker, but with spiky hair and sharper features, in front of him in Victorian England.

Both of the Spiders then looked at each other for a while then put their masks back on.

Steampunk Spider-Man then walked off.

"Uh, where are you going?" Spider-Man asked.

"Going after Jack the Ripper," Steampunk Spider-Man replied.

"What? Why?" Spider-Man wondered.

"Because he killed Uncle Ben!" Steampunk Spider-Man replied, enraged.

"Doesn't Jack the Ripper go after female prostitutes?" Spider-Man questioned.

Steampunk Spider-Man sighed.

"Yes, but Uncle Ben tried to protect one of them—a friend of the family- and I HAD to get bitten by a spider!" Steampunk Spider-Man said.

"But, you're doing the right thing, though," Spider-Man commented.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Steampunk Spider-Man said.

"Anyway, let's go get Jackie!" Spider-Man said, determined.

"You're not coming with me; this is my fight!" Steampunk Spider-Man said.

"You haven't got a choice," Spider-Man said.

The Two Spidey's webs spun to a nearby building and they swung off the building and into the dark, cold, rainy streets of London.

**THE SAFE ZONE, EARTH-13 **

Unknown to the two Spider-Men, Otto and Spider-UK are watching through holographic screens displayed all around them.

"That was quick. He's already found a Spider-Man," Otto examined.

"And an English one at that!" Spider-UK commented.

"Off topic here, Billy, but where did he come from?" Otto asked.

"Not a clue," Spider-UK replied.

"Helpful," Otto said.

Then Otto had a thought. He quicklu rearranged the screens to show an another dimension which shows Stark Tower, from the New Spider-Man's world where inside there was a man with spiky hair, a blue suit with a red shirt and tie, and a brown Great Dane with black spots. Not only that but it seemed to also show a teen with a green shirt, brown pants and black shoes, a walking blue jay, a blue cat with a jumper and black pants, and another teen but with a silly bear hat and blue clothing. Joined alongside them, was a man with strawberry blonde hair with matching beard and wears a t-shirt that says _I reject your reality and substitute my own, _and another man with spiky hair and beard, wearing a black t-shirt with grey ends which has a blue glowing object in the middle of his chest. To Spider-UK's surprise, they found a giant robot which was almost covered in red and blue panels with flame deco on it.

"Wow, what is this place and who are they?" Spider-UK wondered.

"According to the database, this dimension is the one where a second Civil War happens..." Otto explained.

"Yeah, and the people?" Spider-UK asked.

"Their names are Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Tony Stark, Mordecai, Finn, Optimus Prime, Adam Savage, Gumball and…" Otto continued.

"And?" Spider-UK impatiently asked.

"The Doctor," Otto said.

"Doctor Who?" Spider-UK asked.

**STARK TOWER, 2014 **

Meanwhile worlds away from Spider-Man and the Safe Zone, the rest of the Savage Avengers were, for once, relaxing.

Until…

"Hey does anyone know where Peter went?" The Doctor asked.

"No idea, last time I saw him, he swung off my window!" Tony replied.

"We need to find him; he's part of the team!" Optimus said.

"Reah!" Scooby joined in.

"Let's go and find him!" The Doctor said.

"Okay, Savage Avengers. _Allons-y!_" Adam said.

"No, no, don't do that…" The Doctor said.

"Let's just find him," Tony said.

**STEAMPUNK SPIDER-MAN'S DIMENSION, EARTH-57 **

"Right, have you found him yet?" Spider-Man asked.

"No," Steampunk Spider-Man replied solemnly.

The two Spider-Men were on top of a random building; apparently opposite the building that the Spider-Men were on was where Jack the Ripper struck.

Then Spider-Man had a thought. _Wouldn't Morlun come here and try to kill Steampunk Spider-Man?_

Speaking of Morlun, a portal suddenly appeared in the sky. Morlun then emerged from it and onto the rooftop where the Spiders were.

"Hey, you need to run," Spider-Man said.

"What? Why?" Steampunk Spider-Man asked.

"Somebody's after you," Spider-Man said.

Steampunk Spider-Man looked behind him and saw Morlun and looked back.

"Dammit, Jack is arriving!" Steampunk Spider-Man said, looking through his googles.

"Handle Jack, I'll handle Morlun!" Spider-Man said.

"Agreed," Steampunk Spider-Man nodded.

"Go!" Spider-Man motivated.

Steampunk Spider-Man swung to where Jack stood, his cape moving with the wind and the rain.

"Spider, I've been expecting you!" Jack said.

"Of course you have," Steampunk Spider-Man said.

Steampunk Spider-Man lunged at the Ripper and punched his unseen face with his mechanical arm. Jack fell onto the ground. Steampunk Spider-Man then webbed his chest and launched him to the ground again. Jack laid on the ground, almost unconscious.

"Let's see who you really are, Ripper," Steampunk Spider-Man said.

Steampunk Spider-Man took Jack's hat off and his cloak; it revealed a face, a face that he recognises, it was Norman Osborn.

"Mr Osborn? You're the Ripper?" Steampunk Spider-Man asked, confused.

"Yes it's me, Spider-Man," Norman acknowledged.

Steampunk Spider-Man was very angry. This man; an old friend of his-the father of his friend, Harry- had killed his uncle and enjoyed it.

Then he heard blasts and webs being spun. Spider-Man was in trouble. He needed help. He looked at Spider-Man and then at Norman. He threw him to the wall and webbed him to it.

"You're dead to me, Osborn!" Steampunk Spider-Man exclaimed. He spun a web to the building and went to help Spider-Man.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man was avoiding Morlun's attacks but the night and the rain made it a bit harder for him.

"You're a lousy shot, Morlun!" Spider-Man joked.

"I'm not here for you, Spider; I'm here for this universe's Spider-Man!" Morlun raged.

"And here I am!" Steampunk Spider-Man said as he arrived on the scene.

"Finally a fight!" Morlun said.

"Rude!" Spider-Man shouted.

Steampunk Spider-Man lunged towards Morlun. Morlun quickly punched him while he was doing the lunge. Steampunk Spider-Man leapt and web rushed Morlun and unleashed a series a multiple attacks. Spider-Man soon joined in by forming a web hammer and smacked it on top of Morlun. The two Spiders soon teamed up and did one punch together, knocking Morlun to the ground.

"AHH! I've had enough of this dimension; I hope going to another dimension will be successful!" Morlun said.

Morlun flew off into the portal.

"I've gotta go! More Spiders to recruit!" Spider-Man announced.

"Good luck, Spider-Man, you'll need it!" Steampunk Spider-Man said, waving goodbye.

"Thanks," Spider-Man said, waving goodbye.

Spider-Man jumped into the night and swung into the portal.

"Alright, Morlun, where are you taking me to now?" Spider-Man pondered, launching himself into the Portal.

**What a long chapter that was! Next stop: Assassin's Creed Spider-Man and Animated Spider-Man! Anyways I will be updating The Civil War series and some other stories in case I need a break. For the Spiders, I might cut some out, the ones that won't work out because I want this to be a short chapter story not a long one, just depends. **

**Anyways vote for which dragon The Doctor should ride in "Time Riders" because it's getting to the point where I'm just going to choose, so VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! **

**I'm TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! Last time Spider-Man visited The Steampunk Dimension (Earth-57) now we are visiting The Assassin's Creed Spider-Man Dimension (Earth-11232) and The Animated Spider-Man Universe (Earth-TRN123) from the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon. Now on with the story! **

Spider-Man was still getting used to the portal, the swirl of purple and blue colours surrounding him in a dizzily fashion.

The next dimension was a bit different than the last one. Instead of Victorian London, this Dimension looked more like Renaissance Italy-more precisely, Rome.

Spider-Man was free-falling into the depths of Rome; he soon managed to swing onto a building.

"Alright, got to find this world's Spider-Man, recruit him and warn him of Morlun," Spider-Man said to himself, observing the environment.

Spider-Man then saw something,-a figure on top of a tower- also was observing the environment. He jumped off the said tower in a vertical leap, followed by a head-over-heels roll in mid-air and off Spider-Man's view.

"Wow! Where did he go?" Spider-Man stuttered.

Spider-Man swung to the site where the figure landed. The landing site was a haystack, surrounded by brick walls.

"There was no way he survived that!" Spider-Man said to himself.

Then, to Spider-Man's surprise, the figure emerged, and it was yet another version of him. This Spider-Man was a bit different than Steampunk Spider-Man though.

This Spider-Man had his usual red mask with black web linings and white eyes. It was covered with a white hood with red lining. His clothing was mostly white. His spider symbol was on his chest, it was black and its arms covered his shoulders, his hips and his sides. Covering the symbol was a red triangle-like shape, similar to what a hood looks like. On his wrists were sliver arm gauntlets which were hiding something. His gloves and his boots were red and black web linings, like his mask. This Spider-Man had something that neither Steampunk Spider-Man nor any other Spider-Man had: a red and blue cape with black web patterns with a black spider symbol was slung over his shoulder.

Spider-Man was observing him from a distance; the Other Spider-Man looked in his direction.

"What are you looking at?" The Other Spider-Man exclaimed. He had a slight Italian accent.

"Sorry, it's just that I need to talk to you!" Spider-Man said as he leapt down to face the other Spider-Man.

"Very well, we need to get to higher ground" The Other Spider-Man said.

The two Spider-Men spun their web lines and swung to a nearby tower.

"What business did you want to discuss?" The Other Spider-Man asked.

"Okay, okay, you wouldn't believe this…" Spider-Man said.

"Try me," The Other Spider-Man said.

"But I'm from a parallel world; I'm basically you from a different universe!" Spider-Man continued.

"I can tell from the costume…" The Other Spider-Man said.

"Funny, but anyways, is your name Peter Parker? Or something similar?" Spider-Man asked.

"I am Petezio Parkatore," The Other Spider-Man said.

"Nice. I'm Peter Parker," Spider-Man said.

"I'm very busy, you see? I've got things to do…" The Other Spider-Man announced.

"Wait, what are you? You dress like you're in hiding, why?" Spider-Man wondered.

"Because I am an Assassin!" Assassin Spider-Man answered in a harsh whisper.

Assassin Spider-Man proceeds to do the same leap that he did before and before Spider-Man could say something, he leapt off the tower.

"Wait, what? You're an Assassin?" Spider-Man asked, confused.

Assassin Spider-Man was gone.

"Wait, come back!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

Spider-Man leapt after him. While doing so, a portal opened up and Morlun came right through it.

"Morlun…" Spider-Man softly exclaimed.

Spider-Man then crashed down to a haystack below, he then emerged from it.

"Need a hand?" Assassin Spider-Man asked, his hand out so Spider-Man can grab it.

Spider-Man grabbed his hand and Assassin Spider-Man hoisted him up.

"Listen, that guy is Morlun , and he is here to kill you!" Spider-Man said.

"Alright, let's defeat this Morlun fellow!" Assassin Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man used his webs to zip across the buildings while Assassin Spider-Man was running and climbing across the rooftops and buildings.

Morlun then noticed that Spider-Man was in this dimension.

"Spider-Man, will you ever die?" Morlun questioned as he shot a blast at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man dodged the blast.

"Sorry, but you know what they say? Spiders can be pretty hard to kill," Spider-Man said.

"Stay out of my way!" Morlun said.

"I'm not fighting you…" Spider-Man said.

"What?" Morlun asked.

"I'm merely stalling, for my Assassin counterpart!" Spider-Man announced.

Morlun turned to see Assassin Spider-Man leaping towards him; Morlun couldn't do anything about it as Assassin Spider-Man punched him right in the face and Morlun fell towards Spider-Man.

"And here comes the winning move!" Spider-Man shouted.

Spider-Man kicked Morlun in the chest which sends him hurtling to the ground; a lot of guards came and examined Morlun then looked at Assassin Spider-Man.

"It's the Spider; seize him!" One of the guards called.

"Dannazione, I've been caught! I ought to hide," Assassin Spider-Man said.

"Why?" Spider-Man wondered.

Assassin Spider-Man was gone before he knew it, the guards climbed the buildings, and so Spider-Man leapt and webbed them onto the rooftop with a web-net. Assassin Spider-Man noticed this and waved.

Morlun had gotten back up and opened up a portal, knowing what he had to do; Spider-Man went in the portal after him.

**THE PORTAL BETWEEN EARTH-11232 AND EARTH-TRN123**

Spider-Man is now gotten used to the quickness of the portal, and then he noticed that the remote Spider-UK had given him buzzed. Spider-Man answered it.

"Hello, England Me," Spider-Man joked.

"Funny," deadpanned Spider-UK. "Have you met any new Spider-Men?"

"Yes, actually. One in Victorian London and One who is an Assassin from Renaissance Italy," Spider-Man replied.

"Cool, I'll send them here immediately. Any news about Peter yet?" Spider-UK said.

"No," Spider-Man admitted.

"Damn, you better continue since you are nearly in the next dimension," Spider-UK said before the picture shut off.

"What did he mean by 'nearly in the next dimension'?" Spider-Man wondered.

A shine of white light then hit Spider-Man as he hit another world.

**NEW YORK CITY, EARTH-TRN123 **

Spider-Man was falling; he soon reached a tall building to web zip on.

"Okay, where am I _now_?" Spider-Man pondered.

Spider-Man seemed to have landed near Times Square; the advertisements were bright and hardly readable due to the sunlight. Spider-Man had thought that he arrived back in his own dimension, expecting The Doctor and the others to ask where he was. But that thought soon was dismissed as something can on the screen.

"Spider-Man is a menace, a costumed criminal. He runs around in his pyjamas—heck, they're not even pyjamas; they're more like underwear," a familiar voice said.

"Hang on, J. Jonah Jameson? On TV? This Spider-Man is going to have a hard time getting to like him," Spider-Man said.

"Yeah, but I always protect the innocent," a voice said.

"Hey, who said that?" Spider-Man questioned.

A figure went towards Spider-Man, he was in the dark but he obviously looked shorter than Spider-Man. The Figure went into the light, revealing to be another Spider-Man.

"Me," he said.

This Spider-Man looked exactly the same as Spider-Man but the colour looked a bit darker, especially the blue parts. But the weirdest thing was, instead of being Steampunk or an Assassin from Italy, he looked cartoonish.

"Are you the Spider-Man of this world?" Spider-Man asked.

"Well duh, can't you see from the costume?" Animated Spider-Man replied.

Animated Spider-Man then murmured something which was something like this.

"What does he think I am? A clone? An android? Ew."

"Yikes, this guy needs to get some friends" Spider-Man said under his breath.

"Anyways, there's this guy called Morlun, he's..." Spider-Man said.

"Out killing Spiders and absorbing their energies and you are a Spider-Man from a parallel world, blah, blah, blah" Animated Spider-Man continued.

Spider-Man was stunned by all this; he knew everything, from Morlun to him being Spider-Man from another dimension.

"Wow, I'm impressed, how'd you know all this?" Spider-Man expressed.

"I'm part of the Spider-Army out to defeat Morlun. Spider-UK sent me and some other Spiders back to our home dimensions to protect them," Animated Spider-Man replied.

"Nice, but I'm pretty sure Morlun will hunt you as well," Spider-Man said.

As if on cue, a portal opened up, revealing Morlun.

"Speak of the devil…" Animated Spider-Man exclaimed.

"Spider-Man. I knew you would be here…" Morlun said.

"Yeah, I live here, dummy," Animated Spider-Man said.

"He was talking to me…" Spider-Man stated.

"Oh, duh, sorry."

"Shall we get rid of him, Spider-Man?"

"Sure thing, Spider-Man!"

Animated Spider-Man looked at his wrist; a red communicator appeared out of nowhere.

"S.H.I.E.L.D, this is Spider-Man. We need backup, pronto!" Animated Spider-Man requested.

"What are you doing!?" Spider-Man questioned.

"Contacting S.H.I.E.L.D for backup," Animated Spider-Man answered.

"Why!?" Spider-Man asked.

"We need help, do we?" Animated Spider-Man replied.

"No, no! We don't!" Spider-Man said.

"Anyone else also have Spider Sense tingling?" Animated Spider-Man wondered, changing the subject.

Spider-Man's Spider Sense also was tingling.

"Yeah, me too," Spider-Man answered.

Both of the Spider-Men turned and saw that Morlun was blasting at them. The Spiders dodged them. Animated Spider-Man used some electricity webs to electrocute Morlun, which worked.

"Gotta love Taser Webs," Animated Spider-Man said.

Morlun was still blasting at Spider-Man. When Animated Spider-Man lunged at him, he punched him in the face.

Spider-Man joined in on the fun, and started to punch and kick him aggressively.

"A team effort?" Animated Spider-Man asked humorously.

The Spiders pulled back their arms in unison and thrust their fists into Morlun with one big punch. Morlun fell and prepared to open a portal again. When the portal was open, Morlun sped inside.

The Spiders landed on a building. Spider-Man noticed the portal and Morlun leaving into it.

"I've got to go…" Spider-Man uttered nervously.

"Go ahead," Animated Spider-Man said.

"Remember, kid, contact Spider-UK and tell him to open a portal to his location," Spider-Man demanded.

"You got it, coach!" Animated Spider-Man said.

"See you, Spidey," Animated Spider-Man shouted, waving his hand in the air as a goodbye gesture.

"See you" Spider-Man said as he jumped into the portal.

"Weirdest dimension ever…"

**That's the end for this chapter… next stop: 2099 and Noir dimensions! Anyways I'll be updating the Civil War series and some other projects as well, what could that be? You'll find out soon. **

**Remember to vote on my profile on Fanfiction on what dragon The Doctor should ride in "Time Riders" which I'll post on Wattpad later on… **

**I'm TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y! **

**(RIP Leonard Nimoy, Live long and prosper!) **


End file.
